Many vehicle owners enjoy personalizing their vehicles with visual modifications such as bumper stickers, magnets, and window stickers. These are commonly used to display slogans and logos, indicate support for sports teams, political parties and candidates, or otherwise convey a message or statement. Some vehicle owners may install vanity license plates, custom license plate frames, or attention-grabbing lights. Other vehicle owners may wish to use space on their vehicles to display advertisements, such as by attaching small billboards.
However, many of these modifications often have significant drawbacks. Bumper stickers may appear simple to apply, but are often difficult to align properly, giving many bumper stickers the appearance of having been haphazardly attached. Furthermore, because bumper stickers are often virtually impossible to remove without damaging a vehicle's finish, vehicle owners often decide against removing unwanted bumper stickers such as outdated political stickers, or may simply refuse to use bumper stickers. Magnets are an alternative to permanent bumper stickers, but magnets often leave fade marks when removed. Window stickers may be relatively easy to apply and remove, but they may block a driver's view. Car mounted billboards are often difficult to apply, requiring a roof rack, magnets, suction cups, or other imperfect or cumbersome mounting solutions, and are often too visually obtrusive for use on non-commercial vehicles.
Certain vehicle mounted signage devices within the prior art seek to provide alternatives to bumper stickers and other more cumbersome modifications. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter. These devices generally provide a fixed mounting position for displaying signage. Other devices provide lights or other means for enhancing the visibility of or which draw attention to signs, but these generally require a connection to the vehicle's electrical system in order to operate. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle signage device which combines the simplicity of a sticker and the interchangeability of a magnet, with the attention-grabbing effect of an illuminated sign, while also providing flexibility which allows the device to adapt to different vehicle types and use scenarios.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.